Untouchable She
by sLaYeReTTe
Summary: *.*.:CHAIN STORY:.*.* pLeAsE ChEcK ThE eNd NoTeS Of ThiS PrOloGuE fOr MoRe DeTaiLs [BuFFy n' SpiKe]!!


Title: Untouchable She, Prologue

Author: . sLaYeReTTe .

Disclaimer: It wasn't me! Too bad though…thank God for Joss!

Setting: Post – 'Wrecked'

Summary: Spike corners Buffy on patrol

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Well….*duh* S/B!!

[**Prologue: Untouchable**]

Buffy Summers took a defensive poise, noxious weapon elevated above her blonde cranium, twirling within the adept grasp of the apathic slayer. Her diligent scrutiny never lifted from the distinguished rows of tombstones, and her senses heightened as a chilling fog set in, blanketing the vale with a frigid mist. She strained to see through the cloudy vision, feeling disconnected in her incertitude. 

An abrupt attack from behind threw her forward, lips crushed to the resilient clay. She rolled from under her attacker, and shot to her feet, now able to perceive the demonic visage and vile breath as it exhaled in short, ragged snorts.

"You know…a shower would be nice," she scoffed, landing a kick upon its wrinkled forehead.

It retaliated with a lunge at her feet, sending her to the earth once more. Before she could get up, the distinct sound of transforming dust met her ears and she was showered in the entrails of a monster. Pallid digits extended, offering her a hand, and she rancorously refused, rising on her own two feet and gazing at the peroxide blonde with bitter resentment.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily, ridding her garb of the cremated ashes.

"Don't I at least get a thanks? That vampire wasn't even a ranked vampire and he almost took you out!" Spike snapped, bristling at the hostility in her voice.

"I could have finished him off if _you_ would just leave me alone," Buffy returned scathingly, "I knew you were here."

"Yeah, well you better be grateful," Spike growled.

"Well I'm not!" Buffy shot back, realizing the immaturity of picking an altercation with the blonde vampire.

She gyrated on her heel and walked off in the other direction. He followed her, catching up in a split second and standing before her, blocking the exit.

"Off so soon?" He implied idly, amusedly taking in the heat to her cheeks and the obvious rage she was holding in. He loved to see her angry.

"I'm going to the Bro-," she halted in mid-sentence, aware she had just given away her whereabouts, "Get out of my way!" 

"Make me," Spike challenged…as he had done so many times before.

"That can be arranged," a heavy punch hit him in the nose and he howled with pain, nursing his nares as Buffy gingerly passed him and headed towards the Bronze.

* * *

"Where's Buffy?" Willow shouted over the riot and confusion in the Bronze, "She promised she'd be here after patrol."

"She'll be here soon enough," Xander promised taking a sip from his drink.

Sure enough, the blonde slayer made her ingress through the heavy, metallic door mahogany eyes scanning for the inevitable band, which had rightfully been dubbed the Scoobies.

"Hey, it's the Buffster, back from her nightly patrols!" Xander raised his cup in acknowledgment to his favorite slayer and took another swig.

"Hey guys," Buffy nodded and took a seat. 

"What's up Buffy?" Willow asked, handing her crony a beverage.

"Nothing…I'm just here by request," Buffy smiled and accepted the drink, guzzling the liquid within half a minute.

"Oh look, Spike's here," Xander commented.

"Oh great," Buffy groaned, desperately attempting to manacle her instinct to search for him.

None the less, she spotted her hybrid nemesis and try as she might, scrutinized his every movements within the vibrant coterie. He originated from the bar, ordering a drink he didn't even touch. Then as if knowing the slayer was watching him, he turned to look her way, and smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

The slayer was watching him. Spike could feel it. Her tedious eyes fastened to his figure…and he knew…he knew because it burned him. He decided to 'play' for a little bit and found a girl within the crowd, a petite brunette whom willingly fell at his feet. So many subjects tonight…Spike could have any one girl in this joint…but there was only one he ached for…only one he pined for day and night…she was watching him again, he could feel it.

His head lowered to the hollow of her neck, tongue flickering sensuously, tasting her skin. He had tasted the slayers…and he was frustrated to find no resemblance…he pushed her away. This time, he found a blonde, and he pulled her close, lips once again moving to her basin, and working up to where a perfect meal could be extracted. His fangs elicited and without warning he took on the deformed countenance, and he knew once again the slayer was watching.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inquired the familiar voice.

It made him tingle. His hellish features resumed the handsome facials and the girl he held in his arms as once again pushed to the side.

"I plan on dancing with you," he replied, the British accent rolling from his tongue effortlessly, almost resembling a ballad. 

The music changed beats, a sharp, pulsating rhythm and Spike offered his hand.

*Oh come and dance with me, my baby*

Buffy accepted and he pulled her close, rotating her petite curves so she her back was nestled against his torso and he felt heat as she rested her hands over top of where his own lie, just under her belt loops.

*We'll dance, till we, go crazy*

They swayed, fused by heat and passion together as one, and the dance floor cleared, each pair of eyes riveted enviously to the slayer in his arms. 

* * *

"Whoa! You guys look at Buffy!" Willow shrieked.

Xander and Anya broke away from each other to see what the fuss was about. Xander's jaw dropped.

"Oh…my…God," he gaped.

"Who is that?" Anya squinted, "Is that Spike?!"

"Yeah!" Willow answered still in shock.

* * *

*The night is young, and so are we*

Spike's cranium tilted angular to her neck and lowered towards her collarbone, sampling the skin of the slayer. He lingered there, and moved up, tantalized by the pulsating bloodstream just below his jowl, but he refrained and instead moved to nibble on her ear.

*Lets make love, and dance the night away*

Buffy abruptly turned to face him, gaze seeming to abrade his own, boring as if silently asking for something...something only he could give her. He graced her lips, enough to bring taunt to her and she lost control, grasping his features within her hot, little hands and bringing him closer, crushing her lips to his. 

*When it comes to dancin' I know how to move*

His arms encircled her slim waist, desperate to feel skin so he slid a hand up her shirt, surprised he didn't melt by the heat which met his palm. His other hand strayed to rest at the side of her cupped breast and he enjoyed the poise as long as he could.

*When it comes to passion, I know just what to do*

Her own fingers tangled in the blonde tresses of his fine, slicked tuft while her other mingled upon his neck.

* * *

"Wow," Anya murmured.

"Wow is right," Xander agreed, semi speechless.

"Don't you think they'll need air soon? Well Spike might not…but Buffy…," Willow didn't lift her gaze.

* * *

The melody slowly faded, bringing on a more subtle tune, idle and lovely as the incomprehensible pair lay entwined within each other's needy grasps, nonchalant to the change of records. Buffy's petite hand traveled down Spike's neck to his shoulder, and then tracing to his chest. Her touch seared him and he thought how much he loved it when she touched him. Inhuman strength pushed him back and the kiss was broken, leaving him on the floor and his tongue probing his lips for her lingering taste.

She exited the Bronze, and by instinct he persued the slayer, catching her before she made it around the corner.

"What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his head from where it had hit the floor.

"Spike…look, I can't to this!" Buffy answered, hands flying skyward as if in surrender.

"Yes you can," he replied, tone softening.

"No Spike…you're a vampire, and I'm the slayer. This will not work," she snorted, ducking away as he leaned closer.

"You kissed me…you shagged me…is that all I'm good for?" He tried to modify the hurt in his tone.

"Spike…just let it go. It was a mistake!" She shrugged and walked off towards her domicile.

"Then why do you keep coming back for more?" He hissed, eyes never leaving her back as she strode away.

He saw her tense and freeze slightly, but she ignored the comment and kept walking.

[Notes: My contribution to my *attempt* at a chain story. Since I am pretty much a B/S shipper, I made this mainly for obsessed peeps like me…so if you're interested in taking up your own chapter in this story, please e-mail me at: stake_me_now@hotmail.com and we'll sort things out…I usually give out one week for each chapter, and if you need extended time, then I will extend it to another week, but since I am highly impatient, -innocent grin- ^_^ I request it done earlier…Well that's all, thanks a bunches!] 


End file.
